Theft, as it relates to vehicles, is an ongoing problem. Such theft can range from stealing the contents of a vehicle to the theft of the vehicle itself. One particular problem relates to trailers.
Various types of trailers are widely used including RV type trailers as well as commercial trailers utilized to transport goods from one location to a second location. Often the theft of the trailer will occur when the trailer is unattended. In order to prevent such theft, some trailers utilize devices such as padlocks and chains for attaching a trailer to an adjacent fixed object such as a post or the like. However, such chains and padlocks can be defeated by use of bolt cutters, torches, and the like. Even when the trailer is attached to its own vehicle, theft can occur when the trailer is unattended. Again, various tools or implements can be utilized to detach the trailer and steal the same.
In order to overcome the above, it has been proposed in the art to utilize locking assemblies such as the one shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,646, the disclosure which is hereby incorporated by reference. The locking assembly shown in this patent can be utilized for securing the trailer hitch such that the trailer cannot be attached to a different vehicle. The assembly makes it extremely difficult for theft of the trailer to occur. However, it has been found that theft will still occur through the negligence of the person using the trailer. Whether on purpose or by accident, the use of the locking assembly is sometimes neglected and thus theft can occur.